Lord of the Manor
by robinhoodthegirl
Summary: Lord Potter Jr returns from the WWI and a huge celebration is planned, the household needs all the help it needs, but Lord Potter Jr is not amused with the head cook and housekeeper sends a spy to see if he complete summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Lord Potter Jr returns from the WWI and a huge celebration is planned, the household needs all the help it needs, but Lord Potter Jr is not amused with the head cook and housekeeper sends a spy to see if he can lose the two girls who won't give themselves to him their jobs...

September 22 1919

It was one of those rare sunny days in the English countryside, and the serving girls of the Potter mansion were taking the day to hang the households washing outside on one of the sprawling green lawns.

Their were not many serving girls at the Potter Mansion, even though the Potter fortune had not suffered during the war, but during that time there had only been two people residing in the mansion, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, who did not see the point in keeping masses of staff, though the remaining staff had to keep the mansion in the exact same condition that it was when it was fully staffed.

Two of the serving girls were walking to the river that ran through the Potter property, they were both carrying huge bundles of sheets.

Lily smiled at Shamrock as they plopped the laundry down and sat next to it, Shamrock laughed and grabbed one of the sheets "so the war is done, and Lord Potter's son is to return within the week" Shamrock said ,she had a heavy Irish accent, sparkling grass-green eyes, and waist length hair that was copper. Lily laughed "so that would be why we have to clean the whole house, the womanizing Lord is returning" Lily also had a heavy Irish accent and waist length hair but her hair was ruby red and when the sun hit it, she looked like she was surrounded by a halo of fire, her eyes were a piercing emerald green and they danced with joy when Lily smiled.

Shamrock sighed as she grabbed another of the sheets from her pile, as she did she looked up the river she saw the old oak tree "oh Lily look one of the youngsters is climbing the tree" she squinted at the tree and the she dropped the sheets her face becoming deadly serious "oh no!" Lily looked at her "what is it?" she asked but Shamrock was already running up the river to the old oak, Lily dropped her sheets and ran after her.

Shamrock ran towards the old oak, the uniform skirt she had to wear was ankle length and it caused her to stumble as she pushed through the bracken. And arrived at the old oak. She screamed as the young girl that had been sitting in the branch slipped of it and fell "Emerald!" Lily pushed threw the bracken and grabbed onto Shamrock as she tried to jump after the girl, "Shamrock, don't! Ye know as well as I, the current will have taken her we must hurry to the bank" Lily said as she pulled Shamrock back threw the bracken, Shamrock looked at Lily "Emerald, does not know how to swim!" she said and took of towards the bank.

They ran pass the place where they had been washing, the sheets lay on the grass forgotten. As they ran past the other girls, they were questioned why they were running, "Emerald fell in the river" Lily yelled, this was enough to cause the other girls, who knew that Emerald could not swim, to drop what they were holding and run after Lily and Shamrock. Many of the other servants were attracted by the large group of serving girls running towards the river and joined.

The bank was the only part of the river that was semi-shallow and did not have a current, so on hot days you were able to wade in it. When the group reached the bank, they saw two young men longing on the side of the river, but Shamrock eyes did not linger long on the young men as soon floating down the river, came Shamrock's little sister Emerald. Shamrock's eyes widened as she saw that the little girl was struggling to stay afloat, "Emerald!" she yelled, running to the edge of the river. Emerald upon seeing her sister tried to swim towards the side but her skirts were tangled around her legs and pulling her under. Shamrock's eyes widened and she began to get into the water but suddenly she felt herself being pulled back by one of the young men, while the other young man waded into the river and pulled Emerald from the bottom and carried her to the side.

When Emerald was put on the side of the river, Shamrock and Lily felt for a pulse, upon not finding one Shamrock opened Emerald mouth and plugged her nose as Lily leaned down and breathed into her mouth. After five minuets of this Lily lifted her head and looked at Shamrock, tears in her eyes, Shamrock just kept looking at Emerald not noticing the tears that were pouring down her face. Lily reached over and hugged Shamrock, who was begging to shake, "why? First Patrick and now Emerald, has my family not suffered enough?" Shamrock asked Lily who hugged her tighter.

"Excuse me!" said a voice from behind the two weeping girls, Shamrock and Lily turned and saw the young man who had pulled Emerald out of the river, Shamrock smiled weekly at him "thank ye for retrieving my sister from a watery grave" the young man nodded "could you and your posse please leave, you have quite ruined my friend and mine first afternoon home" he said his voice dripping with ice. Shamrock's eyes narrowed to chips of ice, as she observed that the young man had messy black hair and chocolate eyes covered with glasses , "I apologies for disturbing you, please forgive me… Lord Potter" she said her head bowed, Lily gasped and quickly turned her head and becked two boys from the group that had followed them "John, Phil can you please carry" her voice cracked "Emerald back to the servants quarters" she then stood up and pulled Shamrock after her.

That was Shamrock and Lily's first encounter with the returned Lord James Potter.

Five Months Later

Shamrock laughed, it taken some time but the joy had almost all returned to her face, Lily grinned at her, Shamrock had a white apron over her light-blue dress, the sleeves were rolled up over her elbows, and her hair was tucked up into a cap. Now that the mansion was clean enough for Mrs. Potter's standards Shamrock had returned to her job as the senior cook and Lily to her job as housekeeper. They at this point of time were the eldest female workers in the entire household, and they were 18, not that old at all.

Shamrock dusted the flour off her hands and walked to the icebox she then pulled out a bowl. Lily handed her a serving spoon, Shamrock thanked her and started spooning the contence of the bowl onto the pastry circles she had just rolled out, "so" she said "whats happening up above?" Lily laughed "Lord Potter Junior has slept with almost all of the female staff as has his friend Lord Black" Shamrock snorted "ye think war would change them for the better, oh no they just get hornier" Shamrock continued spooning the mixture onto the pastry circles. Lily looked at her "what are ye making?" Shamrock grinned "our lunch and the Potter's dinner" Lily laughed "yeah okay what is it?" Shamrock's grin widened "Cornish Pasties" Lily clapped her hands "I love you, I haven't had one of those forever" Shamrock grinned "off ye go and I'll have your lunch on the table when it's ready" Lily grinned back at her and scooted out of the kitchen. Shamrock laughed and shook her head still scooping the mixture out onto the pastry circles.

Author Note: I know, James was incredibly unfeeling duckes tomatoes does anyone want me to continue this story?? please tell me...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

April 4th 1920

Shamrock stood in the doorway of the kitchen looking out onto the spacious grounds of the Potter mansion. It was early morning, the sun rising higher in the sky and not a cloud in sight. (Lily had upon seeing this, jumped for joy because it meant that she could have a much needed full washing day, cleaning all bedding, sheets, curtains anything and everything she could and hang it outside to dry) she had then ran out of the kitchen to tell the serving girls to wake up and collect all the linins around the house then when the Potter's were eating breakfast, strip the beds.

Shamrock shook he head and grinned at her friend's energy. Lily used to be an night-owl, now here was her friend was running around full of energy at death o'clock in the morning.

She walked back into the kitchen pulling her apron off the hook then she deftly tied it round her waist, and smiled at the kitchen, this was her kingdom, her world…

…

When the lord and lady got up at 9 o'clock and walked into the dining hall they were greeted with the magnificent sight of a full English breakfast, kippers and all. They smiled at each other and helped themselves from the massive silver plates.

Just as they were sitting down they heard an enormous racket coming from above them.

…

Jams Potter stared indignantly at Mr. Archer the butler, "Archer, I may have known you since my childhood but that does not entitle you to wake me up at this ungodly hour!" he belted.

Mr. Archer just looked at James, "the young man had such potential to be a great man like his father but it seemed that he was straying down the wrong path…" he thought but his face displayed only the polite butlery face that he had trained himself to use when dealing with the 'members from the upstairs'.

Mr. Archer nodded his head "indeed it does not, but your father wished me to wake you so he could see you at breakfast" James raised an eyebrow, "breakfast?" Mr. Archer nodded "full English I believe," both eyebrows went up, "I think there are even kippers" that did it.

James was up, and dashing into the bathroom across the hall, Mr. Archer heard the water turn on, and he smiled. Then he looked at the bed, there was someone in there, he took a cautious step forward, then remembered himself and issued a butlery cough.

The girl sprang up clutching a sheet to her body; Mr. Archer stared disapprovingly at the girl "Jenny. Follow me" the girl gulped and looked at Mr. Archer "could you umm turn around Mr. Archer" she squeaked, one eyebrow raised and he turned around "you have one minuet" he said pulling out his pocket watch.

…

Meanwhile James Potter had finished his shower, gotten dressed and successfully got his friend, Sirius Black, to do the same.

Both young men arrived at the breakfast table 15 minuets later. And found both lord and lady Potter talking to a young woman with copper colored curls coming out of her cap. "Wonderful breakfast, Shamrock m'dear, full English with kippers and all" Lord Potter was saying, the woman inclined her head, "thank you my lord, may I ask if you have any preference for lunch" Lord Potter smiled "surprise us lass" said Lady Potter her eyes filled with mischief. The woman laughed, curtseyed then turned to walk out of the dining hall, but walked right into James Potter who winked at her, she sneered back at him and disappeared down the servant's stairs.

James stared at Sirius his mouth open, but Sirius's eyes were on the four kippers remaining. All thought of the sneering woman left his mind as he saw the four kippers, and the hungry way Sirius was eyeing them.

…

At Shamrock entered the kitchen, she was met with a very interesting sight. Two serving girls were sitting at her meticulously scrubbed table, they were both looking their feet, all around them were the ten other girls who had come to work for the Potter's when the war had ended, every girl was looking at the floor and their cheeks were flaming.

Staring at the girls, eyes filled with anger, was Lily. She was showing her red head temper again, and standing next to the flaming red head was Mr. Archer, his eyes angry.

Shamrock put her hands on her hips and stared at everybody "what the devil is going on in my kitchen?" her voice was deadly, the serving girls looked even more embarrassed than before, as the head cook walked to stand next to Lily and Mr. Archer.

Lily turned to Shamrock "the young lords have bedded all of them" Shamrock turned to them and put one hand to her forehead, the other on Lily's arm, silently telling her friend to calm down.

"Girls, I m going to ask you a question, and answer me honestly because I will know if you are lying to me" Twelve pairs of embarrassed eyes met Shamrock's hard green eyes, "how many of you were willing, at the time, to be bedded by the lords?" twelve shaking hands were raised.

Shamrock put a hand over her eyes "you must understand that what you have done will haunt you for the rest of your lives, as shamed by this as I am, that the girls I know so well and trusted would give up their future for a handsome face" one of the girls sitting down looked at Shamrock "we haven't given up our future!" Shamrock's face darted to the girl. Green eyes meeting blue, Shamrock shook her head "Jenny, our society today is not kind to any girl who doesn't come to her husband unsoiled, and if you are thinking that the young lord might marry you, you are mistaken, lords marry ladies, that is how it always has been and always will be." The girls looked at Shamrock "did you..." they began Shamrock looked at them her greens eyes hard and angry "you think I would be bedded by some lord, I will have a hard enough marring a English serving man without being soiled" Jenny looked at her "why?" Shamrock grinned "I'm Irish, now all you get back to work, NOW"

The kitchen was emptied faster than Lily could snap her fingers, Mr. Archer, Lily ans Shamrock were the only ones remaining. Mr. Asher looked at the two girls who he had known since they came to work for the Potters when they were but children of five or so, they had never like the young Potter or his friends, but when their dislike had turned to hatred sometime ago and all Mr. Archer knew was that it had something to do with the last letter Shamrock had received from her elder brother, who died in the war.

"Girls, I have to ask, as I consider both of you my daughters, have you…" Shamrock and Lily looked at him and grinned "us?" Lily said and she wiggled her eyebrows sending herself and Shamrock into hysterics, when they calmed down they shook their heads. Mr. Archer smiled "good, at least some of the females who work her have some sense, now I am off to work" he winked and left the kitchen.

Lily looked at Shamrock "we are now they only two girls the young lord or his friends has not gotten hold of, I think that deserves some congratulating" Shamrock giggled "congratulations Lily!" she yelled then she slapped Lily on the arm, "go on you, back to work!" Lily laughed as she and Shamrock went up the servants' stairs and into the dining hall to clear away the plates.

Shamrock and Lily sat on the stare outside the kitchen finishing their apples, watching the clean sheets that had been hung out to dry on the Potter's back lawn flap in the slight breeze. "Today is not even half over, and I'm exhausted" Shamrock laughed "oh ai, I'm sure you are, well at lest you get a break whilst I have to go and finish the Potter's lunch." Lily who was now lying on her back on the grass, looked u at Shamrock "whatcha make them today?" Shamrock grinned, "pork-pies" Lily laughed, "well it's almost lunchtime, which means you have to finish creating and I have to go get the boys to set up the pagoda, the lady said it was too nice a day not to eat outside"

Now it was time for Shamrock to laugh "well I guess there is no rest for the wicked!" she stood up offering Lily her hand "or the Irish" Lily added with a laugh as she stood up.

…

Shamrock was just setting the pork-pies, salad, cooled fruit juices, and strawberries with cream and sugar on the trays for Lily and her to take out to the pagoda the boys had just finished setting up. When she heard a cough coming from the open door to the grounds, Shamrock spun around, standing in the door was a young man, he couldn't have been older than 20.

Shamrock's eyes widened "the pagoda hasn't fallen down has it?" the young man's eyes widened "nnnno" he stuttered Shamrock relaxed and smiled "sorry" she said "been a bit stressed today"

He smiled at her, Shamrock raised an eyebrow, laughing at the dimples that had appeared in the young man's face reminding her of her mischievous little brother "can I help you?" she asked.

He held out a piece of paper, Shamrock took it from him, restraining from laughing when he blushed when her hand brushed his, she scanned the paper. "So your the new stable boy?" she asked, he nodded. Shamrock smiled at him, "well you just sit yourself in the corner there and help yourself to an apple and when I get back I'll show you to the stables she looked out the door "or as my friend still hasn't arrived and I don't want to be late with the food, you can help me carry theses trays out to the pagoda, and hen I'll show you to the stables"

The young man smiled again "okay then, but first may I know your name" Shamrock laughed, "I am Shamrock, the head cook, so if you need any food come see me" she laughed again "and you are?" He laughed "Remus." Shamrock handed him a tray "now that is an unusual name" Remus smiled "so is Shamrock" Shamrock laughed "not where I come from" she said as she lead him out the door and over the grass to the pagoda, by the forest that backed onto the Potter's property.

**Author's Note: 'yay' or 'nay' please! I love it when you guys review! It makes me incredibly happy :-) so please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Shamrock smiled at Remus, "thank you for your help with that" he smiled back, "and now" Shamrock said "I'll show you to the stables" then she turned on her heel and walked off, Remus stared at her back, Shamrock looked over her shoulder "are you coming?" he nodded and ran to catch up. Shamrock laughed and shook her head when he joined her and Remus blushed looking at his feet.

"Oi Shamus!" Shamrock stood in the doorway to the stables and looked into the hayloft, tapping her foot, her hands on her hips. A pile of hay shifted and a boy of about 15 emerged, rubbing his eyes, "Shhhhamrock can't you let a brother get some shut eye" Shamrock snorted "Shamus get up" the boy groaned and sunk into the hay, Shamrock crossed her arms. Then they heard a 'thunk' and Shamrock rolled her eyes, Shamus looked guilty at her and Remus.

Remus stared at the boy who had sunk threw the hay and come out of the bottom and into an empty horse stall, the boy was taller than Shamrock and had the long gangly arms of a teenager, his spiky red hair was filled with straw and his green eyes twinkled merrily as he took in Shamrock's stance. "Can I help you sister?" Shamrock pushed Remus forward, "this is Remus, a fellow stable boy, show him where everything is and be nice" Shamus raised an eyebrow "am I ever anything BUT nice?" Shamrock snorted "I'll be back with your lunch later, have fun boys." She then shook her head and started to exit the stables but the door was blocked by Sirius Black.

He looked Shamrock up and down and an easy smile slid onto his face, "hello darling" Shamrock raised an eyebrow and tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm "where you going darling?" Shamrock looked down at his hand "excuse me my lord but I must return to my duties" her Irish accent was very noticeably next to his. Sirius's face split into a grin "it's the Irish cook! When did you turn from ugly duckling to swan?" Shamus sucked in his breath and leaned over to Remus, "follow me" he then slid silently to the half open stall door and jumped out, Remus dutifully followed him, Shamus grinned at him and they heard a loud slap and saw Shamrock run from the stables, her skirts flapping.

Sirius then emerged a red handprint on his face, sparks flying from his eyes when he spotted Shamus and Remus "my horse and Lord Potter's are down at the edge of the forest, get them!" Shamus nodded "yes Lord Black" then he grabbed Remus's arm and started running "he's going to be a bad mood for a while, Shamrock does that to men" Remus laughed and followed Shamus to a tree where two mares where tied.

Shamus groaned and pointed up into the branches where the horse's reins had been thrown, "they always do this…" then he walked over to the trunk and started to pull himself up. Remus stood by the horses and caught the reins as Shamus threw then to him, Shamus then jumped down landing soundly on his feet, he grinned at Remus who smiled back "it seems you have a lot of practice Shamus" Shamus laughed and took one of the reins from Remus, the mounted the black mare and grinned at Remus, "do you know how to ride Remus?" Remus nodded and mounted the brown mare. Then Shamus nudged the mare into a trot calling over his shoulder to Remus "we go slow to cool them down, the young lords pushed these beauties to the limit today" Remus followed the red head back to the stables grinning at the boys enthusiasm.

Meanwhile in the kitchens Shamrock was a tornado of fury as she cleaned every surface in the kitchen. Lily was sitting on one of the steps as Shamrock attacked the floor with a mop, her red hair almost completely out of her cap, "Shamrock, I know you love a clean workplace, but this is a bit much, what happened?" Shamrock looked at Lily "I slapped Lord Black across the face" Lily looked at her friend her mouth wide open then she started to laugh, "finally! Shamus owes me a pound!" Shamrock looked at Lily, aghast, "you and Shamus had a bet on me!?" Lily laughed again "he said you would just yell at him, I said you would end up slapping him" Shamrock looked at her laughing friend, then she could not help in a bubble of laughed slipped out and she collapsed into a heap of giggles.

When the girls had recovered from their laughter, Shamrock smiled at Lily "speaking of Shamus…" Lily looked at her, her eyebrows drawn together "what about Shamus?" Shamrock pushed herself up and winked at Lily "his lunch and the new stable boy's lunch are over there, you could take it to them and collect on your bet" Lily grinned "a new stable boy?" Shamrock nodded, Lily's eyebrow twitched "good looking?" Shamrocks head shot up she winked at Lily "go see for yourself" Lily laughed and grabbed the lunch pales, skipping out of the kitchen.

Lily skipped all the way to the stables, she slowly walked into them and saw Shamus giving a horse a rub down. She grinned and tip-toed behind Shamus, when she was standing right behind him her grin widened, and she whispered "Shamus" Shamus jumped and turned around, murder in his eyes, but when he saw it was Lily he smiled and threw his arms around her waist, lifting her up "Lilykins" he cried as he spun her around.

When he put her back on he feet Lily sat down hard on the floor, she glared up at Shamus, "I come all the way here with your lunches and you repay me by making me dizzy! Shamus laughed and pulled her to her feet, "hey Remus, my sister sent our lunches. Do you think she is to afraid of running into Lord Black again to come herself?"

Lily heard a deep chuckle coming from behind the other horse, a young man emerged, Lily stared. He was good looking, that was possibly an understatement, sandy hair, blue eyes, slim build but with obvious muscle definition… Lily blinked then handed Remus his pale, "thanks" he smiled. Shamus bounced up to her side, "Shamrock's outdoing herself again" Lily smiled at him, Shamus grinned "I forgot to introduce you, Lily this is Remus, Remus this is Lily, my foster sister… sort of" his voice dropped off at the end and he looked sadly at Lily, who had frozen. Then Lily smiled at Remus "it was nice to meet you, I'm sure I'll see you again, must get back to work, bye" she said this all very fast, without pausing for breath then she spun on her heel and almost ran out of the stables.

Shamus sat back down on the stairs and looked guiltily at Remus "Shamrock's going to kill me…"

Remus raised an eyebrow as he sat down next to Shamus "why?"

Shamus put his face in his hands, "you know how I said Lily was my foster sister?"

Remus nodded, then realized Shamus couldent see him, "yes".

Shamus cleared his throught "well she was going to be my sister-in-law she was engaged to my older brother, Patrick"

"What happened?" Remus asked, thinking how idiotic this Patrick must have been if he let Lily go…

Shamus looked up at Remus, his eyes were holding tears "he died in the war, sacrificing himself  
so his officer might live, Lily and Shamrock both suffer, even now…"

Remus looked at the younger boy "did you ever meet the officer?"

Shamus sniffed "I don't know who he is, I wasn't allowed to red the letter…"

Lily ran all the way back to the kitchen, where Shamrock was back to her normal spirits, all her hair was back under it's cap and she was preparing roast beef for dinner. When she heard Lily's footsteps she looked up grinning, the gin slid from her face when she saw how distressed Lily was. "Everybody will leave my kitchen now" Shamrock's voice was cold and cutting like ice, and the serving girls and boys who had come into the warm kitchen to gossip, eat and enjoy the warmth scattered.

Shamrock then pulled Lily into hug, as the other girl collapsed into tears.

**Author Note: Thank you to all you wonderful wonderful people who reviewed!! you make my day!!**

**tazaloo**

**louisemum1 (twice!!)**

**AnnieM**

**pippapear**

**Jmnatasha**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

April 14th 1920

It was five in the morning and Shamrock ad just entered the kitchen and was ready to greet the horde farmers who came with the eggs, milk, sausages, bacon, pork, beef, chickens, fish, everything a lord's cook would want. It was well known that the Potter's Irish cook had a nose for good food and would pay well to local farmers.

During the war, she and her younger brother would (with Lady Potter's permission) ride over to all the farms and see what was available, they did this once a week and had been riding out up until the young lords had returned, at which point they were both so decimated by the death of their little sister that they found it hard to continue, and so the farmers in search of business all came to the Potter's house to sell their goods to the young cook.

As Shamrock unlocked the door it was not the eager kind faces of the farmers she saw first but Remus's. He was holding her brother by the arm, "Shamrock listen to him" Shamrock looked over Remus's shoulder where further back the farmer's had gathered in a circle, they waved to her, but came no closer, Shamrock raised an eyebrow, and shook her head as she smiled at Remus, who grinned sheepishly.

Then Shamrock looked at the boy Remus was holding firmly by the arm, Shamus looked like a kicked puppy and her heart softened as she saw his sad face "what is it brother?"

Shamus stared at his sister, "I'm really really REALLY sorry, I forgot how much it hurt Lily… and you"

Shamrock looked at her brother's honest face with his big puppy dog eyes, she put her hands on his shoulders and laughed "I wasn't angry with you Shamus just with your big forgetful mouth" she smiled and Shamus grinned, then he threw his arms around Shamrock in a bear hug

"I missed you!" he cried as he buried his head in her shoulder/

Shamrock laughed as she hugged him "I've been right here!"

Shamus pulled back and his dark green eyes met with her grass green eyes, "well yes… but I haven't seen you" Shamrock laughed. Remus smiled at the two siblings then tugged on Shamus's arm "we'll let you get back to work Shamrock, we will be seeing you later" he laughed and he and Shamus waved as they ran back to the stables.

Shamrock leaned against the doorframe watching the two boys run off, then she smiled at the farmers as they came up to the door bearing their wares.

"That's a nice young man you've got for yourself gel" Shamrock's mouth dropped as she looked at the smiling face of Ms. McClaren. Ms. McClaren laughed as Shamrock's face gradually began turning into a tomato,

"I'm just kidding with you gel, I know that he isn't your young man"

"…but he wants to be" Ms. McClaren laughed again and Shamrock joined in, laughing at the old lay's wiggling eyebrows and ridiculous grin.

"Ms. McClaren! I never knew you were a gossip fiend!" Ms. McClaren pretended to look offended but her eyes twinkled merrily as she winked at Shamrock.

Shamrock smiled again at Ms. McClaren, then she turned to the rest of farmers and rubbed her hands together "Well what have you got for me today?"

…

When Lily stumbled down into the kitchen later and felt the warm air engulf her frozen body she smiled. "Good Old Shamrock" she thought "always has a warm fire going down here".

Lily had woken up to find her window being splattered with humongous raindrops and a cold mist curling around the trees in the courtyard. She had then sprung up and had gotten ready as fast as possible so she could get into the warmth of Shamrock's kitchen.

Shamrock was standing at the stove stirring a huge pot, and as Lily came closer she smelled the wonderful smell of porridge with brown sugar, nutmeg, cinnamon and raisons. Lily smiled and just stood there surrounded by the wonderfully warm air and the delicious smile, as she shifted her weight the floorboard creaked and Shamrock spun around

"Lily!" Lily stared at her friend who was so like a sister and smiled

"Hello Shamrock" even to Lily she sounded dozy Shamrock rolled her eyes

"you are really awake Lily…" Then Shamrock turned back to the pot and continued stirring, Lily kept standing there enjoy all the smells and warmth of the kitchen.

"Lily, sit down! It's the serving girls' day off so you have to help me serve, no we don't have to carry the big platters up, Shamus and Remus said they would help us later"

Lily just nodded and sat down at the long scrubbed wooden table and put her head down. It seemed too soon that both Remus and Shamus stumbled in letting in the cold air in, Lily groaned in anger "you arses its coooold!"

Shamus chuckled and Remus grinned at Shamrock who was rolling her eyes. Shamus sat down next to Lily while Shamrock had Remus get the trays and platters ready to take upstairs, as soon the Potter's would wake up.

…

James Potter moaned at the cold air that surrounded his feet and he tried to pull them back under the covers but found that there were no covers on him, he blindly felt around the bed then when he heard someone clearing their throat he pulled the pillow over his head "Archer, I don't give a damn if my parents told you to wake me up, I'm cold give me the covers back"

"I am not Mr. Archer James." said his mother's firm voice. James pulled the pillow off his head

"Hello mother" then he put the pillow down on his head again

"where's Archer?" then remembering the empty bed he sat up and stare at his mother

"where is everyone?" Lady Potter stared at her only son, her arms were crossed and her foot was tapping "they are on their day off James, other than your father, yourself, Master Black and myself there are four other people here"

James stared at his mother, then fell back down "well why did you wake me up??" His mother marched over and took both pillows off the bed "because my boy, your father wants to talk with you and frankly I do not approve of you sleeping in till 1 in the afternoon, now get up and come to breakfast." She then turned on her heel and marched out of the room calling of her shoulder "get your friend up as well!" then she was gone.

James groaned.

…

Back down in the kitchen, Shamus was poking Lily, and chuckling to himself when Lily didn't do anything "Lily's a deep sleeper" he commented to the entire kitchen. Shamrock and Remus laughed as they loaded the trays. They Shamrock stopped, and put her hands over her mouth "bugger!" Remus turned to stare at her, and Shamus stopped mid-poke.

"What is it?" they said in unison, causing Shamus to laugh,

Shamrock grabbed Remus's arm, "Remus I forgot to light the fire in the dining hall!"

Remus raised an eyebrow and put a hand to her face "shhhh calm down you can't remember everything"

Shamrock's eyes darted to his face "but. cold. dining hall. ?" She sounded confused and her sentence was disjointed as she stared into Remus's eyes,

"They are the color of melted chocolate," she thought.

Remus chucked "relax Shamrock, I'll do it" he then tore himself away from her green eyes and ran up the servants stairs into the freezing dining room.

Lily had woken up from Shamus's constant poking but she had left her head on the table, and she had seen the display of affection between Shamrock and Remus, she smiled "about time" she thought.

Shamrock was still standing were Remus had left her when Shamus laughed jolting her back to reality, she shook her head and hit the table next to where Lily's head was, "up you get sleepy head, you too Shamus, help me carry these platters and trays upstairs" Shamus groaned but Lily looked at her friends flushed face and smiled.

…

There was now a merry fire, curtsey of Remus, crackling in hearth and the all the dishes were laid out on the table, Shamrock and Lily were just finishing laying the places at the table when the doors opened and in walked James Potter an his friend and Sirius Black. Neither was in a good mood.

"Hey it's my little Irish swan" Sirius's voice was harsh and Shamrock looked up and saw his angry eyes, Lily bit her lip as she saw fear mixing with the anger in her friends green eyes. James Potter grinned as his friend advanced on the Irish cook, when he saw another flash of red, there was another girl there, probably another Irish girl from her eyes and hair, but she looked vaguely familiar.

While James was busy looking at Lily, he did not see Sirius leap and grab Shamrock round her waist and laughing sling her over his shoulder. Shamrock screamed, "Let me go! You foul cockroach, let me go!" she was kicking and hitting his back, then she sunk her nails into his back, right where Sirius had a rather deep bullet wound he hissed and threw her off his shoulder, and glared at her.

Shamrock scrambled to her feet, her hair had tumbled out of her cap and her eyes flamed with anger. Lily had backed up against the door to the kitchen, and then she turned on her heel, pulled open the door and disappeared down the stairs. James turned his attention back to Sirius and the girl.

Shamrock slapped Sirius straight across the cheek then she spat in his face "I can't believe my brother was your friend, you disgust me"

Sirius whipped her spit off his face and stared at her, then her sneered, "why the hell would I be friends with some stupid servant boy?"

Shamrock laughed cruelly and sneered back at him "I don't know, I guess I can never know" then she picked up her cap and started to walk to the door,

James grabbed he arm "what the hell are you talking about?" she looked at his hand then up to his face, James flinched when he saw her eyes, they burned with anger but they had tears in them.

"well apparently he was your friend, and my brother never lied, but I guess I can never know what he saw in you or you in him"

James was getting annoyed "what do you mean?"

Shamrock smiled at him "my brother is dead that's why." Then she yanked her arm free and walked past him, just as the servants door burst open and Standing in the doorway was a very angry Shamus, followed by Remus, whose eyes were dangerously narrow. Shamus looked his sister over, her hair had fallen out, a bruise was forming on her cheek and she seemed to be limping a little. Shamus gently handed his sister to Remus who picked the girl up, who complained but Remus ignored her and her took her back down the stairs.

Shamus crossed his arms and glared at the two older boys, Sirius looked at him and was shocked at how familiar he looked, with his red hair, dark almost black green eyes, and mouth that was usually grinning but was set in a straight hard line. James too was struck by the resemblance and the three buys stood silent for a long time. Then Shamus cracked his neck, a habit that seems disturbingly familiar to Sirius and James, "do not touch my sister ever again." Then he disappeared down the stairs, the door closing ominously behind him.

Sirius stared at James; his eyes were filled with regret. James had his head in his hands. "Patrick" Sirius whispered falling into a chair, as James fell to the floor, his head was bowed and his hand were fisted on the floor and his shoulders were shaking. "Patrick" he whispered.

**Author Note: DunDunDun lol What do you think??**

**Thank you to all you wonderful wonderful people who reviewed (and faved and put on you alert list) !! you make my day!! **

**THE WONDERFUL REVIEWERS**

**pippapear**

**1BigRomantic**

**tazaloo**

**AnnieM**

**FaeFae **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When Lord and Lady Potter came o the door of the Dining Hall they saw Sirius sitting in a chair his head in his hands and James kneeling on the floor, his shoulders shaking. Lord and Lady Potter decided that they did not want to disrupt the moment the boys were having so they backed slowly away from the doors and looked at each other.

Lady Potter had tears in her eyes as she leaned over to her husband's ear "and the boys finally become men"

Lord Potter nodded and smiled sadly "the reality of the war has finally hit them."

…

"OW!" Shamrock glared down at Remus from her perch on the table, "that hurt!"

Remus, who was crouched on the floor so he could examine Shamrock's foot and ankle, grinned back up at her "well if you stopped using it as a weapon and let me take off your stockings I would know what is wrong with it"

Shamrock hit his shoulder with his foot again "ow…" Remus chucked then Shamrock scooted her self around so her back was to him; Remus raised an eyebrow and was walking round to berate her again when her stocking ended up in his face.

Shamrock moved again so she was facing him, and proffered her foot. Remus smiled and crouched down again, "wiggle your toes for me" Shamrock crossed her arms but did as instructed wincing slightly.

Remus nodded "well it's not broken, but judging by the way it's swelled up I'd say you sprained it" Shamrock just looked at him. Remus smiled "you just have to keep off your feet"

Shamrock started to laugh, she clutched her sides and tears sparkled in her eyes then she took a deep breath, "not going to happen."

Remus raised an eyebrow "oh really? Shamrock crossed her arms and glared at Remus, "yes, I have work to do!" Remus shook his head at Shamrock.

Shamrock snorted at Remus's determination as she slid off the table, as soon as her injured ankle touched the ground her face contorted with the pain, but only for a second then it was replace with aloofness but as she started to walk to her socking and shoe she crumpled, and clutched at her ankle.

Remus knelt down beside her, "now do you believe me?" Shamrock nodded, her hands still wrapped around her ankle, "now" Remus continued, "are you going to keep off your feet and let me help you heal it?"

Shamrock looked up at Remus, her eyes sad, and chuckled "Remus I am a servant at Potter Manor. I don't know where you used to work but here we have not got a break since the war started."

Remus nodded then in one quick motion picked Shamrock, then turned around and walked toward the servants stairs Shamrock was not amused "Remus what are you doing!?"

He smiled down at her "well, the war is over now so lets see if Lord and Lady Potter will let you take a week or two off" Shamrock groaned "this is not going to end well…"

…

Lord and Lady Potter were sitting in their study, discussion their son and his young friend when they heard a knock on the door. Lady Potter turned in her chair to look at the door "who can it be?" her husband shrugged, "come in" he barked.

The door opened and a young boy entered carrying a very disgruntled looking Shamrock, Lady Potter took one look at the bruise on Shamrock's face and leap to her feet "what in God's name is going on here?"

She advanced on the young man and her eyes flashed with anger "you will put her down this instant!" her voice was cold and menacing. Remus gently laid Shamrock down on the sofa closest to him, and looked Lady Potter straight in the eye and smiled.

Lord Potter walked to his wife's shoulder and nudged her towards Shamrock; he then crossed his arms and glared at Remus. "Young man you had better explain yourself" Remus smiled again but as he opened his mouth to speck Shamrock sighed "Lord Potter, I fell down the servants stairs and Remus told me that my ankle is umm" she looked at Remus "sprained" he finished for her.

Lady Potter who had been examining Shamrock's other bumps and bruises knelt down to look at the girl's ankle, which was swollen and had bruising all around it. Lady Potter looked at Shamrock, and smiled caringly "my dear, I think a doctor needs to see this" Shamrock smiled but shook her head "a doctor my lady sounds wonderful, but I am afraid I have neither the money nor the resources to see a doctor"

Lady Potter laughed as she stroked Shamrock's hair, like Shamrock was her daughter not her servant "Shamrock, I will personally get you a doctor" Shamrock's eyes bugged out "My Lady! That that that is" Lady Potter raised an eyebrow and her hazel eyes twinkled at Shamrock "very kind my lady" Shamrock finished with a small smile.

Lady Potter laughed again, and stood up "I'm going to ring the doctor then, don't you dare move young lady" and with that Lady Potter exiting the room, leaving behind a bemused Shamrock and the two men, one of whom was not amused.

…

Lord Potter waited until his wife had closed the door, then he turned on Remus. Lord Potter's eyes were near black with anger, "Shamrock does not trip or fall down or up stairs. Ever. What really happened?" Remus gulped and glanced towards Shamrock who shrugged. Lord Potter glared at Remus, "boy, I will find out. The other servants will know and they will tell me" Remus looked at his feet, saying nothing.

Lord Potter smiled grimly then walked over to a bell pull and gave it one hard tug, this would set the bells in the kitchen ringing and whoever was there would hurry up to the study.

Unfortunately it was both Lily and Shamus who answered the bell. Lily entered, her eyes were angry but her face seemed calm and collected, Shamus, who Lily was dragging by the arm she seemed reluctant to leave him alone and it was obvious why, Shamus was bubbling with anger.

Lord Potter smiled kindly at Lily and Shamus, "what happened to Shamrock?" he said as he pointed to where Remus had placed Shamrock. Lily's eyes darted towards her friend then they darted to Remus then back to Lord Potter, she gulped. "Do you know Lily?" Lord Potter asked, Lily looked at her feet. Lord Potter raised an eyebrow then turned to Shamus, "do you know Shamus?"

Shamus snorted "'corse I do" Lord Potter looked at Shamus "oh really" Shamus grinned cruelly "oh ai" Lily glared at Shamus, Shamrock looked at Shamus, her eyes sad "Shamus…" Shamus turned to his sister, "Shamrock, he should know!" Shamrock looked at her feet.

Lord Potter looked at the four young adults in his study and ran a hand through his incredible messy hair, "for the love of God, will someone tell me what happened?" Shamus smiled "ask your son and his best friend, Black"

Lady Potter heard Shamus's words through the door then she pushed open the door and looked at her husband "they wouldn't have… would they?"

But Lord Potter was already strolling out of the room, his face was red and his eyes were flashing, everyone in the entire house would have been able to hear his next words "JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK WE NEED TO TALK NOW!!"

Shamrock looked at Lady Potter, her face as red as her hair, "uh oh…"

**Author Note: I am incredibly sorry for not posting sooner, school is argadhkashfosd... stress and then there is speech and debate... crazy people crazy crazy people. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this... it is not uber long but is still long-ish I will try to post ASAP!!**

**AND THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! to my amazing reviews! you guys are awesome! and I love creative critism, so yup review and give me creative critism (not mean critism please... it makes me sad, and if you think my story is that bad DONT READ IT... just had to say that...)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Lord Potter thundered through the corridors, "how dare his son treat women with no respect, he had heard some whisperings that James was sleeping with some of the serving girls… but nothing he heard had suggested that his little boy was beating or dragging the women to his bed!"

James looked up as the doors to the dining room slammed open revealing his irate father, "JAMES POTTER!!" his father bellowed, James gulped as he looked into his father's usually jovial face… it was set with anger, the hazel eyes flashing with fury and the laugh lines disappearing into the hard set of his father jaw.

"James I am disappointed in you, did you mother and I not teach you to treat girls with respect?!" James put his head in his hands, "father I do" he whispered, his father snorted and threw himself down into a chair, "my boy I want to believe you, but upstairs is a girl with bruises and a wonky ankle, whose brother is fuming but can do nothing because you are the lords son, my son…"

James looked at his father and shook his head "no girl is ever mistreated by me, I swear it… I learned that from a man I fought with… a great man who gave his life so that I could survive, a man whose's last words were 'show the world you have changed mate, show them the man I chose to save… me best mate' dad.. how can I go against a man's dying word and and…" He slowly removed his glassed and placed them on them on the table, and them he pressed his palms into his eyes.

Lord Potter put his hand on his son's shoulder "Patrick was a wise man, a wise boy before that…" James looked at his father, shocked, "you knew about Patrick?" his father smiled sadly at him, "of course, his sister got the letter about his death whilst she was working in the garden, the poor gel fainted…

FLASHBACK

Shamrock swiped her arm across her brow, Lady Potter had wanted to contribute to the war effort and had asked her about planting a vegetable patch, Shamrock had set to work and now two years later… it was their pride and joy. Shamrock chuckled at the memory of Lady Potter sleeves rolled up, wearing a pair of her husband's trousers, working in the patch getting dirt under her nails and her hair falling out of its twist and into her face.

Shamrock stood up and grabbed her basket, it was filed with a cucumber, a few carrots and enough potatoes for a stew… as she turned back towards the house she saw Lady Potter standing in the doorway to the kitchen, hands on her hips just looking at the Potter estates, Shamrock was raising her hand to wave when a small boy from the village grabbed her arm.

"Shamrock!! I hassa letter for yooou" Shamrock smiled at the boy, "thanks" she tried to grab it but he jumped back, she sighed and put her hands on her hips "what do I have to give you for it? The boy's eyes darted to her basket and looked around the vegtable patch, Shamrock's eyebrow raised "you want some vegetables???" he nodded and looked at his feet, Shamrock grinned and ruffled his hair, "laddy Lady Potter has been giving most of these vegetables to anyone who comes and asks her for them" she handed him two carrots and potato the size of her outstretched hand, the boy's eyes were the size of dinner plates as he gave her the letter and scampered off across the lawn.

Shamrock shook her head and put her basket on the ground 'who would be sending me letters?'

… your mother saw her fall from the door, she was just coming to tell her to take a break… thought she had heat stroke."

James stared at his father, "do you mean that everyone knew Patrick had died for me and that his sister was the cook and his little brother the stable boy and and … oh god the housekeeper! She is … was his fiancés!"

Lord Potter smiled sadly and put his hand on his son's shaking shoulder, "funny how things all turn out isn't it…"

**Author's Note: I am SO SO sorry that I have not updated in a while… school, homework, writer's block you name it, it has all been against me GRR but yeah, I wish it was longer my dear readers and I also hope that you are still reading, if you are I LOVE YOU  
**


End file.
